


And When I'm Through With You, I'll Move On To The Next

by RaviJane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, Complete, Dom!Sam, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Motel Rooms, Motionless In White - Freeform, Oneshot, PWP, Sam shows Dean the way, Smut, Song fic, Soulless Sam Winchester, Soulless!Sam, Standalone, Sub!Dean, Wincest - Freeform, hatefuck - song, season six, yeas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaviJane/pseuds/RaviJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Title and song lyrics used by Motionless In White, Song: Hatefuck]<br/>Sam comes back home after two days and has no intentions of explaining. Instead, he ignores Dean and drives him crazy. (I suck at summaries but basically this is soulless!Sam showing Dean the way.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And When I'm Through With You, I'll Move On To The Next

**Author's Note:**

> I reordered the lyrics and slightly altered them so don't be mad :D This is basically smut ;D Enjoy!

_““You are an architect of ignorance, with nothing for a soul”. I am an architect of difference, you are just a hole. Oh how I love to hear you beckon and stripped to the bone. You know you love it when we “oh oh oh”. I want it dirty, with the lights on, filthy, vile, and obscene. “I wanna show you what a bitch I can be”. Now I’m the only thing inside of you, that you cannot control. I want it dirty with the lights on, cumming apart at the seams. I want you to show me what a bitch you can be. When I’m through with you I’ll just move on to the next. Because I packaged it with love but I just used you for the… cause when I come around I come inside and just leave because if I had a heart I wouldn’t wear it on my fucking sleeve.”_

Dean couldn't focus. Everything inside his head was only about how much he could not do this. No way. Fighting feelings was what he was good at, wasn't it? Well, yeah, feelings. But not lust. He wasn't supposed to be lusting for whatever it was that had replaced his brother. Something that took control, something that wore that smug, sexy grin just exactly when it shouldn't. So why did that turn him on so much? He was over that whole “he's my brother, I can't do it” thing because they had seen so much worse. They'd been through so much that each other was all they had. The door flung open and Dean flinched out of his thoughts. “Where you been? You been gone for two days”. Sam snorted and shook his head, ignoring him while taking off his jacket and throwing it on the bed. He stretched and got a bottle of beer out of the fridge. “Hey, that's the last one!”, Dean protested but was successfully ignored. “Sam, come on. What are you ignoring me for?”. His brother grinned. Still no words left his mouth. Dean muttered something to himself, trying to keep the frustration minimally visible but he knew he was failing. He stormed into the bathroom and locked the door, started undressing and stepped under the shower which was inevitably cold – but maybe that wasn't even a bad thing. Because as much as he would always deny it, he was a submissive at heart and Sam ignoring him like this _kinda_ turned him on. He showered a little longer than would have been necessary and left the tiled room with nothing but tight boxerbriefs and a towel around his shoulders. He could play the game, too.

“Dean”, Sam said without looking up, “Why don't you drop those briefs for me”. It wasn't as much of a question as it was an order and he would have denied if it hadn't been for the entire situation. “Uh...are you serious?”. When Sam looked up, his eyes were dark and cold, their gaze shooting right into Dean's groin. “Do I look like I'm joking to you?”. The older Winchester shook his head, stripping down his last part of clothing and questioningly looked at his brother, a little confused about why this was happening and why he was participating. “Dean”, Sam said again, slightly annoyed this time, “Do you actually think this is special to me? The only reason I'm doing this with your annoying sorry ass is that I couldn't be arsed to find somebody else for the night”. His emotionless expression turned into a smug grin when he continued, “On the other hand, it's really _kinda_ nice how you obey to what I'm saying to you. How you're standing there with no clothes on waiting for me to give you an order like a puppy. I don't think I've ever seen this side of you”. Dean's mouth was dry, he wanted to say something, wanted to be mad at him, but all he could do was stare. Stare and lick his lips in anticipation. Jesus, how embarrassed he was of himself right now. “You know what I really hate? When you act like you and I never happened. When you pretend you're all straight and that crap. Straight and _not_ lusting for your brother or boys with pretty eyes and wings”. Dean bit down his lip, unable to say what he wanted to say; that it wasn't because of his pride. That he didn't mean to make him feel that way, but he couldn't. “You just _know_ how much you want this, how much you love this. I happen to notice every fucking time you stare at my ass”. He paused for a second, before he got up and unbuttoned his plaid shirt, never taking his eyes off his brother. “Tonight, I'll be making the rules. You will do as I say and if you disobey, I'll stop and leave, got that? I want it dirty and I'm not being gentle with you. Because this isn't needed. I don't care about incest or whatever. So tonight, you won't either”. Next he took off the white t-shirt he wore below, while Dean tried swallowing anything else but air. “But because I don't wanna rape you or make you think so, I kinda need a 'yes' from you. Something to make sure you agreed on this”. “I'll do whatever you want”, he blurted out, “And I want this so fucking much”. Sam tilted his head, a little surprised and chuckled. “My my, Dean. I didn't think this would be this easy”. He had by then shimmied out of his jeans and was now almost exposed. Dean could see the bulge in his boxers and wondered how he could hide his arousal so well. He himself was almost rock hard; it was a tad embarrassing to him that he couldn't keep as cool as usual. Sam looked at Dean's member and grinned. “Well if you're this excited already, better get on your knees”. He motioned to the bed and it almost hurt the older brother that there was no foreplay, no kisses, nothing of the usual stuff. He heard Sam ruffle around in a bag and right when he was about to turn his head, he found Sam's large hands gripping his wrists and tying them together with a pair of silver handcuffs. He didn't say a word; it was like he was doing medical research or something; everything about him was stoic. Dean didn't know where Sam was going, but he heard the familiar squirt of the lube bottle and felt Sam's lips on his coccyx before his forefinger entered him. It had been very long since he'd bottomed for a guy but he wasn't totally inexperienced. “Fuck, you're tighter than I thought you would be. Didn't Cas give it to you enough?”. “Fuck you, Sam”, Dean spat out because Sam damn well knew how things had been between him and Cas lately. “Oh, so now you finally said something?”, Sam teased and plunged the second and quickly after the third finger in. “You ready?”. “I thought this would include a little more emotions”. Sam hovered over him so his lips were directly next to his ear. “The reason I'm doing this is obvious, is it not? Dean, you take good care of your emotions to not let them show. But you can't control _me_. So I'm doing you like this so you get a change. And now be a good boy and shut the fuck up unless it's one of these sexy noises that sometimes leave your pretty lips”. He then retreated to his earlier position, nudging his tip against Dean's entrance. “Be ready”. And then he entered, going all the way in. Dean moaned; as much as he had been prepared, the sensation was still burning. Needless to say, Sam didn't bother starting slow. His hips snapped forwards with a vicious pace, making him pant and grunt every now and then. “Sam, harder...”. He hated hearing himself as needy as this, but his senses totally took over. “Nice”, Sam breathed out and changed his angle a little to be able to hit harder. “Fuck, Dean, I won't last long”, he gasped. The elder ached to touch his own cock which was leaking with pre-cum and desperately needed to be stimulated in any way. He hated coming untouched. “Dean”, Sam moaned, louder than before and quickly after that, Dean felt him pulsing inside himself and the younger's head fell onto Dean's back, his breath leaving goosebumps on his skin. “Sam, no, no, I need to”, he yammered, seeing it coming that Sam would leave him like this. “Don't get your panties in a hunch”, Sam said, a little annoyed and reached below Dean to stroke his member. It took no longer than thirty seconds to have Dean spill over the motel sheets with Sam's name on his lips. 

While he was still recovering, Sam had already got dressed again and undone the handcuffs. “Okay, I'll see you later”, he mumbled and placed a kiss on Dean's forehead. The elder looked up pretty confused which Sam commented with a snort. “There you have your love. Not. See, I needed that. But now I'm going downtown and find someone else. Because no matter what I said, I'd be stupid to give any feelings to you. You don't know how to handle them and you've broken my old version's heart plenty. So see this as a payback”. With those words he went straight out of the door, leaving Dean empty and alone on the bed and in the dark.


End file.
